disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JasmineKT
Maleficent(2014 Film) Production In the movie Maleficent, the characters are developed to send a message of humanity and the ability to interact with all species. Every human being desires to be great and born into greatness. Many are not in the position to have what others have due to their own in ability to be born in less fortunate circumstances. One never is satisfied when one see others having more than what they possessed and if given the opportunity; what would one give to have all the wealth in the world but lose their soul, relationships, and life to have all the riches they can possess. Therefore, one would ask is it better to have all the riches in the world and lose connection to humanity? 'Summary' The message in this relationship is clear that love can conquer even the most revengeful heart. As time would have it, Princess Aurora melts the heart of the fairy and the fairy tries to reverse the curse that was put on Aurora in the heat of anger. This is evident that one has to be careful of the words that are spoken because later the hurt from those words sometimes cannot be reversed. Again, another example of how we all have consequences of what we say and do that can impact a generation that is not even around when the words were spoken.The impact of both of these worlds of humans and fairies is symbolic of how two different types of people can conflict due to past issues, no desire to forgive and accept each other views on what is important. If the fairy gave the young boy the precious stone maybe his desire to possess the kingdom would not be so great because he would be rich and never had to desire riches. However, if the young boy respected that one cannot possess things that do not belong to them unless they work for them or they are given to one, maybe he would not result to losing a relationship for his own desire for wealth and fame. The story concludes that love is stronger than any curse and if one truly loves they will sacrifice anything to ensure that person is protected. If a person has a pure heart one could live with others and share all wealth between all parties involved. When one is united and work together both sides can have the desires of their heart without sacrificing ones humanity to love each person no matter who they are and what they may possess, because possessing all the riches is not better than having human contact and relationships. Analysis In the beginning of the movie, an example of greed is evident when a young man attempts to steal an item from one land and take it back to his own. Immediately the owners of the land ask for the item to be returned and no harm would be bestowed on the thief. The owners of the item had many of the stones but the fact that it was taken without being asked created a conflict between the two worlds of the humans and the fairies. Once the boundaries are set, that no human can remove the precious stones from the fairies land, a relationship is developed between the young female fairy and the young boy, Stefan. Stefan, being an orphan lived near the castle far away shared his desire with Maleficent, to one day own a kingdom as great as the one that appear in a distance from the fairy land. Maleficent, the young fairy does not have the same goals as her male friend and her desires is only to have peace, love and keep the beauty of her environment. Maleficent has no desire to possess the kingdom of humans (even though she has the power to do so) but she rather allowed the humans to have their part of the land and the fairies keep their part. The friendship between the Stefan and Maleficent grew and later they fell in love which on Maleficent sixteenth birthday they shared “true loves first kiss”. As time passed, King Henry becomes covetous of the riches in the fairies’ land and therefore sought out to conquer the land. This obviously imposed a conflict between the fairies and the humans causing a great war in which the humans loses with many causalities; and more importantly a bruised ego from the King Henry due to defeat. The King challenges his great men that if anyone would destroy the fairy and bring her back to him dead, he would bestow all the riches and fame upon that person. Therefore, the young man goes into the fairy’s land seeking his friend for many years and the one he confess his love for, with the plan to kill her and bring her back to the king so he can inherit the wealth of the kingdom. At this point of the story, Stefan desires to seek wealth and fame was more important than his relationship with the female fairy. The young man finds his love and drugs her in order to kill her once she fell into a deep sleep. Since Stefan loved Maleficent he decides he wouldn’t kill her but remove her wings so that she will never fly again and have the strength to conquer the people in his kingdom. Maleficent’s only possession was her wings and so to lose them and be betrayed by her only love, caused her to be very revengeful towards her friend who is now her enemy. The behaviors of greed and revenge evolves in this story, and both characters lose touch with humanity by building walls of separation from each world. The king for the next sixteen years, Now King Stefan, lived in fear and paranoia that one day harm would come to his daughter due to the actions of his betrayal and the curse the wingless fairy put on his new baby girl. King Stefan has all the riches in the kingdom but lose the ability to be part of his wife, daughter’s life, and his own freedom due to being trapped in fear of his own life. The young child suffers separation from her kingdom, parents and wealth due to the sins of her father. Since the separation happened while she was a baby her understanding of why she is being raised in the fairy land was never questioned. Even though there will be negative consequences based on the fathers sin, the child is oblivious of the curse that will eventually put her in a deep sleep. However, the young child wins the hearts of all the fairies including the one who put a curse on young Princess Aurora when she was a baby. Web Resources I found my resources on http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2328283392/tt1587310?ref_=ttmd_md_pv# for the actors and actress that play the roles of Maleficent. Other basic information I went to http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Maleficent for ideas ect. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1587310/?ref_=ttmd_md_nm Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:JasmineKT page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GrayWolf2 (talk) 06:40, December 11, 2014 (UTC)